


Вместе вспомним о Рождестве из прошлого

by fandomStarbucks2019, Magdalena_sylar



Series: мини R - NC-21 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Heavy References to Pre-Serum Stucky, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Boys Hopelessly in Love with Each Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, данный текст запрещен к размещению даже в виде шапки, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: – Помнишь наше первое совместное Рождество?Стив отрывает взгляд от планшета, сердито хмурит брови, но губ касается легкая улыбка.– Конечно помню. Как я могу забыть наш первый раз?





	Вместе вспомним о Рождестве из прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 14: Reminiscing About a Past Christmas Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853832) by [Venusdoom3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3). 

– Помнишь наше первое совместное Рождество?

Стив отрывает взгляд от планшета, сердито хмурит брови, но губ касается легкая улыбка.  
– Конечно помню. Как я могу забыть наш первый раз?

Баки свернулся рядом калачиком, ныряя под руку Стива, вжался в его бок и обнял за талию. Верхний свет был выключен, комнату освещали только просочившиеся вдоль занавесок огни фонарей и отблеск от планшета Стива, который тот выключил и отложил, чтобы все свое внимание обратить на Баки. Это получилось само собой - одна из миллиона потрясающих мелочей, делающих Стива Стивом, и еще одна из причин, почему Баки так его любил.

– Первое Рождество без твоей мамы, – голос Баки стал тихим, он почти шептал. – Моя семья уехала на запад, чтобы отпраздновать его с бабушкой и дедушкой. Но даже и речи не было, чтобы оставить тебя одного на эти дни.

Стив прижался поцелуем к затылку Баки.  
– Ты всегда был слишком хорош для меня.

– Ничто не может быть слишком хорошим для тебя. – Баки на мгновение обнял Стива еще крепче.

– Мы жили в той маленькой, продуваемой всеми ветрами квартирке без горячей воды.

– Там мы начали жить вместе, – добавил Баки. – Какой это был год? Тридцать шестой? Тебе было восемнадцать...

– А тебе девятнадцать.

– Мы были просто детьми. – Баки почти смеялся. – Но хорошо справлялись. 

– Нам пришлось работать в Сочельник, – продолжил Стив, – но к ужину мы были дома.

– Ты пришел первый и успел приготовить ужин к моему возвращению, – фыркнул Баки с тихим смешком. – Черт возьми, в квартире так вкусно пахло, когда я зашел. Что там было, погоди… Картофельное пюре...

– Я накопил достаточно, чтобы купить целую курицу и запечь, – подхватил Стив, – и сделал подливку из вытекшего жира. Ах да, и кукурузный хлеб.

– Точно, – с улыбкой кивнул Баки. – Из тебя вышла отличная домохозяйка, Стиви.

– Если бы ты меня так назвал тогда, я бы дал тебе в морду, – расхохотался Стив.

– Будто я не знаю. Ты был маленьким задиристым стервецом. И упрямым как черт. 

– Некоторые вещи не меняются.

Баки хмыкнул.  
– Я принес домой бутылку дешевого вина. Но у тебя глаза загорелись, потому что ты решил, будто это шампанское или что-то подобное.

– Это было не из-за вина, засранец, – Стив ткнул его в ребра, и тот ойкнул, – а из-за того, что ты подумал об этом. Сделал наш вечер особенным и вроде как интимным, полагаю.

– Ну, что-то такое я и имел в виду.

– Знаю. Тогда я думал, что принимал желаемое за действительное. – Баки почувствовал раскатистый смех Стива. – Я и не подозревал, что ты просто пытался меня напоить и воспользоваться.

– Я не планировал! – прервал его Баки, хотя и понимал, что Стив шутит. – Однако мы очень быстро опустошили ту бутылку, да?

– Ага. И я все еще считаю, что ужин был чертовски романтичным.

– Даже если в тот момент никто из нас этого не понимал. 

Они рассмеялись и замолкли на мгновение, вспоминая новые подробности.

– Мы поели и убрали все, а потом немного поиграли в карты, да?

– Да, пока ты не замерз. Тогда я отправил тебя мыться, а сам улегся в твою кровать, чтобы согреть ее к твоему приходу.

– Серьезно? Я не знал!

– Я всегда так делал, – ухмыльнулся Баки, – а ты что, думал – матрас сам себя нагревает?

– Думаю, я предполагал, что шерстяное одеяло сохраняет тепло или типа того.

– Нет, это было мое большое, сильное, потрясающее и горячее тело.

– Даже спорить не буду. Ты, мегаэгоцентричный нарцисс.

– Ты был в постели, когда я вышел из ванны, – сказал Баки, проводя кончиками пальцев по животу Стива. – Я уже собирался лечь, но с другого конца этой чертовой комнаты услышал, как у тебя зубы стучат. Поэтому я тебя пихнул и лег рядом.

– Будто ты бы не оказался там в любом случае. Ты провел в моей постели много ночей.

– И как ты думаешь почему? Чтобы ты не замерз до смерти!

Стив рассмеялся:  
– Как ты себя оправдывал летом?

– Да ты же мерзляк. Тебе всегда холодно. 

– Ага. Не то чтобы я когда-нибудь возражал, – вспомнил Стив. – Рядом с тобой мне всегда лучше спалось.

– Да, я знаю. – Баки прижался еще ближе, хотя только что это казалось невозможным. Он словно хотел стать со Стивом единым целым. – Я тоже. Но мы почти не спали в ту ночь, не так ли?

– Ох нет, не спали. – Баки никто не поверил бы, рискни он сказать, что Стив умеет быть таким же порочным и соблазнительным, как многие другие, но этот голос был достаточным доказательством. – Я лежал тихо, думая, что ты пытаешься заснуть…

– И я тоже, – добавил Баки с широкой ухмылкой. – Пока не почувствовал, как ты скользишь пальцами ног вверх-вниз по моей голени. Я сперва подумал, что ты пытаешься согреться, но ты ведь просто подсунул их мне под ноги и оставил там, словно так и планировал. Это было похоже на...

– Намек, – согласился Стив. – Это он и был. Но я бы в жизни не признался, если бы всё сложилось по-другому.

Баки кивнул, собирая вместе кусочки воспоминаний в своей голове, прежде чем снова заговорить.  
– Я уже обнимал тебя, но притянул еще ближе, и твоя голова оказалась под моим подбородком.

– Я повернулся и просто прижался губами к твоему горлу, прямо здесь. – Стив приподнял подбородок Баки и приласкал подушечками двух пальцев впадинку у основания шеи. Баки вздрогнул, хотя прикосновение было теплым, и облизнул нижнюю губу.

– Клянусь, я думал, что кончу в тот же момент. И был уверен, что ты чувствовал, как я возбужден...

– И я думал, что ты не мог не заметить мой стояк.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, рассмеявшись, и Стив поцеловал Баки в кончик носа.

– Должно быть, ты казался себе таким смелым, – продолжил Баки, – или я выдал себя какими-то звуками или еще чем. Потому что ты отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на меня, и, черт, ты был таким красивым в лунном свете, льющимся из окна, и твои большие красивые глаза и влажные губы... Ты не можешь винить меня в том, что я сделал.

– В том, что поцеловал меня? – Стив покачал головой и прижался ладонью к его щеке. – Я никогда не винил тебя. Я был на седьмом небе от счастья. Никогда не думал, что это может случиться.

– Как и я, – признался Баки. – Я хотел только этого каждый раз, когда смотрел на тебя, но той ночью...

– Все казалось правильным.

– Да. Так и было.

– Мы не особо разговаривали после поцелуя.

– Нет. Поцелуй словно обрушил стену или что-то типа того. И после были только руки, губы и кожа...

– … и отлетающие пуговицы...

– Да-да-да, летающие пуговицы и разбросанные пижамы.

– Уверен, ты удивился, когда я опустился и взял в рот твой член.

Баки тихо застонал. Его никогда не перестанет удивлять, как эти мягкие и пухлые красные губы выдают такие восхитительно пошлые слова.  
– Я даже не подозревал, что ты знаешь, что такое минет.

– Я мало что знал до этого. Но расскажу, что точно я знал, когда остановился, – прикрыв глаза, продолжил Стив. – Я знал, что хочу это делать с тобой каждый день до конца света. А в тот момент хотел, чтобы ты вошел в меня, как делали с теми парнями в доках, про которых все время говорили. Но ты отказался!

Отсмеявшись от негодования Стива, столь явного и через восемьдесят лет, Баки успокаивающе погладил его по коротким волосам.  
– Ты знаешь почему.

– Да, ты боялся навредить мне.

– Я боялся сделать тебе больно, вот и все – поправил его Баки. – Тогда ты был мелким, болезненным и хрупким. Я всегда удивлялся, как ты не разбивался на кусочки каждый раз, когда какой-то придурок бил тебя по твоему большому глупому рту. Кроме того, не то чтобы я никогда этого не делал; просто нужны были время и некоторые аргументы.

Стив кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– Да, ладно. Я все равно не мог обижаться на тебя в ту ночь, ведь ты же дал мне себя трахнуть. Никогда не думал, что бывает настолько классно.

– Та ночь была потрясающей. – Баки не смог бы отвести от него взгляда, даже если бы попытался – да и не хотел этого делать. – Я узнал от тебя много нового, чего бы сам не придумал.

– Ну, у меня было много лет для размышлений.

Баки пожал плечами.  
– У меня тоже, но у тебя всегда было лучше с фантазией.

– Знаешь, это было моим вторым самым лучшим Рождеством.

– Вторым? – удивился Баки. – Какое же на первом месте?

– Еще не наступило, – Стив слегка улыбнулся, – и не наступит еще одиннадцать дней.

У Баки перехватило горло, но он усмирил нахлынувшие эмоции.  
– Стиви...

– Я так сильно люблю тебя, Бак. Никогда не понимал, почему ты выбрал меня.

– Я не выбирал, – честно ответил Баки. – Я любил тебя со дня нашей первой встречи, и ничто во всей Вселенной этого не изменит. Просто не сможет.

– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я чувствую то же самое. Это никогда не изменится.

– Я знаю.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь, а потом слились в мягком, удивительно невинном поцелуе – нежном прикосновении губ с обещанием большего. Отстранившись, Баки протянул Стиву руку и поднял его на ноги.

– Давай. Пошли в кровать. Я больше не боюсь тебя сломать, – сказал он с игривой ухмылкой, – так что вставлю тебе, если ты все еще этого хочешь.

– Готов поспорить, что сейчас мы могли бы научить кое-чему тех мальчиков из доков, да?

– Сладкий, – отозвался Баки, поднимаясь по лестнице, – да мы могли бы написать им целое учебное пособие.


End file.
